Captain Levi, Reporting For Smut,Sir!
by loren1415
Summary: A hopeful jumble of smutty one-shots. Taking suggestions, as always. Levi x Oc, Ferus. But I will write Eren X Levi, Erwin X Levi, etc. Only if suggested. I may even put some fluff shots in here, no sexy time included! *Gasp*


Mindless Smut.

Ferus Amelia Domeweld:

Male

Grey Eyes

5'9

Married: N/A

Kids: N/A

Siblings (From oldest to youngest): June Domeweld, Ava Domeweld, Mea and Mia Domeweld.

(Nobody knows which twin was born first. Ferus was born after June but before Ava.)

…...

Theres a little information about my Oc. I hope Levi isn't too Ooc.

…...

"Captain Levi? You wanted to speak with me?" Ferus timidly called into the office. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Levi was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, not even looking up.

"Sit." he barked suddenly.

Ferus quickly obeyed and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Levi set down his papers and stared at Ferus.

_Lord save me now, this man is a bunch of sexy even when he is not trying!_ Ferus thought.

"Domeweld, I have something to ask you. And you better answer honestly, or else I'll know if your lying."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Do you think I'm a masochist?"

Ferus almost fell out his chair. Had he heard wrong!?

_Dear Lord, please let it be I heard wrong. Or else I'll be hard for days to come._ He silently prayed.

"I-I think I might have heard you wrong, Sir? Can you repeat the question?"

"I said, do you think I'm a masochist?"

"I...I...you...uhh..." Ferus mumbled. He was lost now.

"Well? I'm waiting for your answer, Domeweld." Levi snapped.

"I...Yes. I do."

Levi arched a brow.

"I mean, you don't exactly seem like one to enjoy that kind of stuff but...um...i guess its just a vibe."

Levi rose from his seat, an odd gleam in his eyes. Slowly, he walked around the desk. He stopped when he was in front of Ferus, and leaded up against the front of the desk.

"So, whats _your_ fetish, Ferus?"

Ferus stared at Levi with wide eyes and mouth agape. What the hell was going on!?

"I don't...I mean, I think...I...I don't know...I've never done enough to know..." he stuttered and trailed. He swore his face was as red as a tomato at this point, unlike its usual extreme ashen paleness.

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to fix that then."

"What do -Nnngh!"

Suddenly, his lips were claimed in a hard kiss, Levi's hands cupping his cheeks. He felt a tongue teasing his lips and gasped. Levi took advantage of this and plunged his tongue deep inside Ferus's mouth, tasting every inch. A small moan escaped Ferus's throat, despite his efforts to keep it down.

Ferus started to kiss back, grabbing the back of Levi's neck to bring him closer. A battle of dominance started, which Ferus ended up winning. He tasted Levi, which tasted of tea and a little bit of something sweet. Sugar? Wine?

Ferus felt Levi pull him closer, forcing Levi to sit up on the desk and wrap his legs around Ferus's waist. Their hard lengths rubbed together through the clothes and they both moaned.

Ferus took advantage of the distraction and started kissing and nipping at Levi's neck. Levi threw his head back, loving the attention. Ferus became a little bolder, and with remembering that Levi was a masochist, bit down hard enough to draw a little blood.

Levi moaned loudly and tried to pull Ferus closer. Levi started to grind his hips against Ferus's, hoping to gain some friction.

Ferus had enough kissing and biting and grinding. He needed more of his captain. A lot more.

He picked the captain up and opened the door connected to the office. Inside was a double bed, a small nightstand beside the bed, a wardrobe, another door to the right of the room, and a large window directly across from the doorway.

Ferus quickly set Levi down on the bed, then closed the window and covered it quickly with the curtains. Then he locked the door. Now to claim his prize.

Levi was laying on his back, lustful eyes watching Ferus. His legs were bent at the knees, and his arms were beside his head. His lips were parted slightly, red from the kissing.

"Fuck, Levi. You look so fuckable right now..." Ferus moaned.

Slowly, just to tease Levi, he took off the leather straps before slipping of his jacket. Then, he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, Levi's eyes watching his hands intently. Once he chest was bare, he slid his hands down his sides teasingly.

He saw Levi eying the bulge in his pants, so he decided to tease the captain a little more. His skipped over his pants and went straight for his boots. He slid them off, before tossing them to the other end of the room.

Ferus slid his hands up his legs and along his thighs until he was at his crotch. He palmed at the bugle slightly, letting out a small gasp. He heard Levi groan in longing, fully erect under his own clothes.

Ferus slid his pants off at an aching slow pace, before finally pulling his underwear off, bearing himself to him captain.

"Ferus..." Levi moaned, tired of waiting.

Ferus narrowed his eyes and walked to Levi. He quickly stripped his captain, kissing and biting the newly bared flesh.

"Ah! Ferus, please!"

Ferus grinned then sat between Levi's legs. He stroked his cock, making Levi gasp and writhe. Without any warning, Ferus took his cock into his mouth causing Levi to scream out in pleasure. Soon, Ferus was deep throating Levi, while his captain was writhing beneath him, crying out lovely nothings and Ferus's name. Ferus would bite the tip lightly every time he came back up the hard shaft, while pinching and teasing the captain's balls.

Ferus let his cock drop from his mouth and moved up to kiss Levi.

"Alright, listen Levi. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be unable to walk tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, yes! Please, oh God, please! Just fuck me!"Levi cried while gripping Ferus's shoulder so hard, he broke the skin a bit. Levi's mind was clouded in lust, forgetting all pride.

Ferus took a wild guess, and reached over to the nightstand and rummaged through the top drawer. He pulled out a bottle of oil, and arched a brow to his soon to be lover.

"I may be a masochist, but I still have my limits," panted Levi. Ferus merely shrugged.

He pulled the cork off with his teeth, before pouring plenty of the oil onto his fingers.

He teased Levi's entrance before slipping one finger in. Levi moaned at the intrusion, the slight pain only enhanced the pleasure.

Soon, Ferus was up to the three fingers. He wasn't overly large, but he still had quite the large girth.

At one point, Ferus hit something that made Levi arch of the bed and cry out his name.

"Ah, there it is." Ferus grinned.

Despite Levi's protests, Ferus removed his fingers and brought Levi's right leg over his shoulder.

"You ready for me and my cock?" he asked, his voice much deeper and huskier than normal.

"YES! Dear God, please, yes! Just do it alr-AAH!" Levi screamed when thrust into him deeply, barely letting him get used to his length. But at that point, Levi didn't care and he quite liked, no, _loved_, the pain it caused.

Ferus thrust hard and fast, looking for Levi's prostrate again. He knew he found it when Levi screamed out, tears streaking down his face the pleasure was so intense. Never, ever before, had he a partner pull him down to such raw desire and lust.

Ferus was no better. His cock slipping in and out, Levi's delicious cries, the headboard of the bed smashing against the wall with every thrust. Ferus was loving it all.

He pulled Levi into a kiss, biting his lip sharply. He used his free hand to tweak Levi's nipples, causing him to moan louder.

Ferus was coming to his end. He quickly grabbed Levi's cock and started pumping in time to his thrusts.

"Oh god! Ferus...Ferus! I'm gonna...!"

Levi cried out, long and loud. His cum shot out on his chest and even up to his chin.

A few more hard thrusts and Ferus came as well, an animal like groan escaping his mouth.

He fell beside Levi, his cum leaking from Levi's ass. He pulled the captain to him and kissed him slowly. They stayed still for a while, before Ferus spoke up.

"You know, everyone in a five mile radius most likely heard us."

"Yeah...but I don't give a damn. Oh and Ferus."

"Yes?"

"Your a Dominant."

"A what?"

"You like to take dominance over your lovers."

"Oh." He blushed a bit at the information.

"You know, as soon as I wake up from my nap, we're having round two, right?" Levi asked cockily, know how the usually timid and shy Ferus would react.

Ferus let out a low growl and grabbed the back of Levi's neck, bringing his lips close to his.

"I'll decide if you get pleasure or not, got it, my little slut?"

Levi moaned at the rough actions and dirty talk, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good. Now sleep, cause when you wake up, your gonna be fucked senseless."

…...

I'm thinking about making a one-shot series of Attack on Titan. Just a smut series, maybe some fluff only shots.

What did you guys think? Remember, this is the first time I've ever written anything smutty or anything.

Leave a review if you liked and or have any suggestions for an another smut pair. Or if you want Ferus and Levi to under go a certain situation. Like...if Ferus split tea on himself...or on Levi...hmm, my mind is already at work.

Oh, and I only take Yaoi Pairs. No Straight pairs or lesbians. Sorry, only gays pairs. But I wall take Yaoi threesomes!

Words:1631


End file.
